powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt7 Ep3: "A Tale of the Old Ones"
Chpt7 Ep3: "A Tale of the Old Ones" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' A package is left outside of Bobby's house and as he opens it, receiving a very old piece of scroll from Crowley, containing the spell to bind Death (along with a "you owe me" note). He brings it to the Hunter and Kurt and says they have most of the things but they will need a few more things, such as "an act of God in crystallized form". Bobby surmises that a fulgurite - sand hit by lightning, an act of God, at a right angle crystallizing into a perfect shape of itself - should do the trick. The only blip is that it's very rare. However, Hunter has managed to track a museum with one across the state. They head towards it in the newly repaired Impala. Bobby begins to deactivate the alarm of the museum while Kurt is looking around when a guard spots them. He is promptly disposed by Hunter with a elbow to the head. All three get in and look around. Hunter finds the fulgurite encased in a glass protection box in the study. He hears a gun cocking behind him and turns to find the owner of the museum with a firearm pointing at him. When Kurt and Bobby come in, they find Hunter tying the manager. Now having found the crystal, they start preparing for the ritual. Once everything in place - fast food for Death at hand as well-, Bobby begins the incantation from scripture given by Crowley. Bobby: Te nunc invoco, mortem. Te in mea potestate defixi. Nunc et in aeternum! Everything starts shaking and the glass cases shatter, the ceiling cracks, and then as soon as the chant is over, everything stills. Hunter begins wandering around the room. Hunter: Um... Hello? Death? Death: You're joking. Death has now appeared to them with an annoyed look on his face. Hunter: I'm sorry, Death. This isn't what it seems. Death: Seems like you bound me. Death shows invisible chains that are now bounded on his wrists Hunter: For good reason, okay? Just, uh, hear us out. Um... Fried pickle chip? (gestures at the food he had prepared for Death) They're the best in the state. Death: That easy to soothe me, you think? This is about Kurt's hallucinations, I assume? Hunter: What? Death: Sorry, Kurt. One wall per customer. Now unbind me. Kurt: We can't. Y-yet. Death: Oh this isn't going to end well. (begins to walk over to the food left by Hunter) Hunter: We need you to kill God. Death: (turns around wide-eyed) Pardon? Bobby: Kill God. You heard right. Your... Honor. Death: What makes you think I can do that? Hunter: Because you told me. Death: Why should I? Hunter: Because... We said so, and we're the boss of you. (Kurt and Bobby give off a terrified look to Hunter) I mean... Respectfully. ???: Amazing. Castiel has now appeared to them, now shown to be in a deteriorating state shown from his face. Kurt: Cas! Castiel: I didn't want to kill you guys, but now... Hunter: You can't kill us. Castiel: I've erased any nostalgia I had for you, Hunter. Hunter: Death is our bitch. We ain't gonna die, even if God pulls the trigger. Death: Annoying little protozoa, aren't they? "God"? You look awfully like a mutated angel to me. Your vessel's melting. You're going to explode. Castiel: No, I'm not. When I'm finished with my work, I'll repair myself. Death: You think you can because you think you're simply under the weight of all those souls, yes? But that's not the worst problem. There are things much older than souls in Purgatory, and you gulped those in, too. Castiel: Irrelevant. I control them. Death: For the moment. Hunter: Wait sorry -- uh, what older things? Death: Long before God created angel and man, he made the First Beast. Hunter: (in shock and utters) T-the First Beast? Death: You see, before God created the universe, he was in battle with a primordial entity that rivaled his divine power and was the opposite of him in every way. So he decided to create a weapon, "The Leviathan". I personally found them quite entertaining. It was a monsterous serpent that would devour anything in it's path. It can grow to size that would constrict itself around the Earth, becoming a "world eater". God had to create the Leviathan the way it was so it would be able to rid the being that opposed him. Soon after, he created the Archangels, as a way to tame the beast in his war against the primoridial entity, but in the midst of their battle, the Leviathan turned against the Archangels and God himself. So, God quickly decided to lock them away, thus, creating Purgatory. And with Purgatory's main purpose on containing all things beastly, is to bury deep down the Leviathan that exists within the dimensional prison. God was concerned they'd chomp the entire petri dish if it ever reaches the surfaces. So that's why Purgatory exists. To keep those clever, poisonous things out. And now, Castiel has swallowed every soul from Purgatory, including the Leviathan. He's the one thin membrane between the "Old Ones" and your home. Castiel: Enough! Death: Stupid little soldier you are. Castiel: Why? Because I dared open a door that he shut? Where is he? I did a service, taking his place. Death: Service? Settling petty vendettas? Castiel: No. I'm cleaning up one mess after another -- selflessly. Death: Quite the humanitarian. Castiel: And how would you know? What are you, really? A flyswatter? Death: Destined to swat you, I think. Castiel: Unless I take you first. Death: Really bought his own press, this one. Please, Cas. I know God, and you, sir, are no God. Hunter: All right, put your junk away, both of you. Look, call him what you want. Just kill him now! Castiel turns back to Hunter and gives him a look, Hunter now terrified. Death: All right. Fine. Death raises a palm, ready to smite Castiel, but then Cas snaps his fingers shattering the chains on Death, resulting the binding spell to break. Death: Thank you. Shall we kickbox now? Castiel stares back at Death. Death: (starts walking over to the food left by Hunter) I had a tingle I'd be reaping someone very, very soon. Hunter starts to back away. Death: Don't worry -- not you. Death starts to eat the pickle chips. Castiel vanishes. Death Well, he was in a hurry. Elsewhere, Castiel spots other fellow Rangers fighting monsters nearby. He begins to make his way to where they're at. Meanwhile, Death is still at the museum with the trio, dinning on the fast food Hunter brought him. Kurt slowly gestures Hunter to talk to him. Hunter: (clears throat) Um... Death: Shut up, Hunter. I'm not here to tie your shoes every time you trip. I warned you about those souls how long ago? Long enough to stop that fool. And here we are again, with your little planet on the edge of immolation. Hunter: Well, I'm sorry. All right? We've been trying to save this planet, so maybe you should find somebody better to tip off. Death: Maybe I should spend my effort in a different universe. Well, it's been amusing. Kurt: Wait, h-hold on, hold on. Just -- can you give us something? You -- you have to care a little bit about what happens to us. Death: You know, I really don't. But I do find that little angel arrogant. Hunter: Great. Let's go with that. Death: Your only hope is to have him return all the souls to Purgatory. Quickly. Kurt: We need a door. Death: You have everything you need at that lab where Castiel put together the blood to open Purgatory. Get him to return there and compel him to give up the power. Hunter: Compel? Death: Figure it out. Bobby: But that door only opens in the eclipse, and that's over. Death: I'll make another. 3:59 Sunday morning, just before dawn. Be punctual. Don't thank me. Clean up your mess. Death is about to leave but turns his head over his shoulder to tell them one last thing. Death: Try to bind me again, you'll die before you start. (to Hunter) Nice pickle chips, by the way. Meanwhile, Castiel is lying unconscious on the floor covered in blood. As he wakes up, he sees both deceased Rangers and the corpses of monsters, lying dead in a pool of blood on the floor. Realizing again he had done another slaughtering. He mutters "No." He struggles to keep control as the voices speak inside him. Just then the voice says "Castiel. Devour them." He then starts laughing manically. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse